


Surprise

by Ttori315



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Irondad, Tony is Peter's Dad, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttori315/pseuds/Ttori315
Summary: Peter thinks everyone forgot about his birthday





	Surprise

Peter turning eighteen sort of felt like a let down. Everyone had always told him that he was an adult at eighteen, able to make choices for himself and start thinking about his future. Turning eighteen when you’re already a superhero was kind of a letdown.He didn’t eel any different. He still felt like a kid who was still trying to find his place in the world.

His birthday feel on a Saturday, so he slept in and woke up to texts from MJ and Ned. Both wished him a happy birthday and sent way too many emojis. He thanked them and then rolled out of bed. He got dressed and wandered out of his room,smelling food.

“Hey Pete. I grabbed some breakfast for you. Eighteen! I can’t believe it! My boy is a real adult now!” May grabbed him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and laughed.

“Yeah, I can vote now. I’ll be saving the world two different ways. Does this mean I don’t have a curfew anymore, since I’m an adult?” He knew the answer, but he liked to tease her.

She let him go and frowned at him. “No way, Mister. I’ll extend it though. You have to be back by midnight instead of eleven.” She put her hands on her hips and leaned forward. “Maybe if you’re good for a bit, I’ll extend it to one on the weekends.”

“I can live with that I guess.” Peter told her, grinning. He walked over to the kitchen table and sat. “What’s for breakfast?”

May sat across from him and started to open to go boxes. “We’ve got French Toast, waffles, bacon, extra bacon, even more bacon, eggs, apples, and orange juice.” She pointed each thing out, spreading it across the table. Peter grabbed a plate and started taking various things. 

“You really didn’t have to do this for me ya know.” He started to eat, realizing how hungry he was.

“Maybe not, but I wanted to. Plus, I feel bad that I’m gonna have to miss out on your birthday.” He knew she had to work a double. It was kind of a bummer, but he wasn’t about to begrudge her for it.

“It’s not a big deal. You can’t have my birthday off every year.” he said with a shrug.

*** 

After May left for work, Peter texted Ned and MJ to see if they wanted to hang out. He was already bored. He frowned when he read their replies, both being busy. They spent most Saturdays together, so he was a bit surprised that they had other things to do. Obviously he wasn’t ma at them, but it hurt that they spent every Saturday together BUT his birthday.

He scrolled through his various social media accounts, thanking a few people for their birthday wishes and catching up on what others were doing. He noticed that Tony hadn’t texted him, but he pushed it from his mind. He couldn’t expect him to remember his birthday. He had a company, his inventions, and superheroing to distract him from little things like that. The other Avengers had sent him well wishes, but he wasn’t going to dwell on it.

He lounged around the apartment, playing videogames and clicking through various TV channels. Maybe this was what adulthood was like. Being bored all the time. Around four, he got a text from Tony.

Lab fun tonight?-TS

Sounds fun! What time should I come over?-PP

how about 6? I’ll order chinese-TS

See you then!-PP

Peter smiled at his phone. Even if Tony didn’t remember his birthday, at least he could still hang out with him. Maybe he would also help him with some of his robotics homework. He’d been stuck on a bit of code and hoped Tony would be able to help him. He made sure to grab his backpack before he left.

***

Getting to Avengers tower, he walked into the lobby ad waved at the receptionist. He took the elevator up and was greeted by JARVIS.

“Sir is in the penthouse. He said that you will be eating there and then going to the lab.” the AI told him.

“Sounds good to me. Thanks Jarv.” Peter responded.

The elevator stopped at the penthouse where Tony lived and opened. When Peter walked out, he heard yells of ‘Surprise!’ As his eyes adjusted to the scene around him, he started to laugh. All of the Avengers, May, Ned, and MJ were there. A large banner had been draped above the windows and read ‘Happy Birthday Spidey.’

“What is this?” he asked, dumbfounded.

“It’s a surprise party, nerd. What’s it look like?” Mj said, rolling her eyes and giving him a hug.

“An alien invasion?” Peter teased.

“Why would aliens throw you a party?” Ned asked, laughing as he gave Peter a hug when MJ let go.

“To lull me into a false sense of security before eating my brain or dissecting me or laying their eggs in me.” Peter responded immediately. They all started to laugh.

The Avengers all greeted him and spoke with him for a few minutes before he found Tony. 

“So, lab fun?” Peter asked, grinning at the man.

“Easiest way to get you here without being suspicious. I wanted it to be a surprise. I had Jarvis take a picture of you when you walked in.” Tony said, giving him a hug.

“Was this your idea?”

“It was a group effort, but I told May that I wanted to have your party here. Figured it was a big enough space and we could all hang out. Pepper veto’d a giant cake. I tried to argue that with the super soldiers, Thor, and your advanced diet we would need one, but apparently a ten foot tall cake was ‘overdoing it.’“ Tony used his finger to show air quotes.

“I thought you’d forgotten…” Peter admitted.

Tony frowned at him. “Of course I didn’t forget! How could I forget your birthday Kid? I mean, I forget everyone else’s, but I’d never forget yours. Especially your eighteenth! I’m told that’s a big deal.”

“I’m told it’s a big deal too, but I don’t see why. Besides being able to vote, it doesn’t seem to change much.” Peter shrugged.

“You’re probably right, and we all know that I can’t go by life experience, but maybe you’re just very mature so eighteen doesn’t do much for you. Either way, birthdays are about celebrating you. That, and presents!” Tony said and dragged him over to a table with small wrapped gifts and bags. “Presents are the most important thing about birthdays, even ones that are supposed to be milestones or whatever.”

“Aw no one had to get me anything! The party was enough! You guys throwing me a surprise party is the best gift I could’ve gotten!” Peter protested.

Tony smirked at him. “You sure? Wait til you see the car I got you.”


End file.
